1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to an electrosurgical apparatus and method, and, is particularly directed to a patient return electrode pad and a method for performing monopolar surgery and RF ablation using the same.
2. Background
During electrosurgery, a source or active electrode delivers energy, such as radio frequency energy, from an electrosurgical generator to a patient. A return electrode carries the current back to the electrosurgical generator. In monopolar electrosurgery, the source electrode is typically a hand-held instrument placed by the surgeon at the surgical site and the high current density flow at this electrode creates the desired surgical effect of cutting, ablating and/or coagulating tissue. The patient return electrode is placed at a remote site from the source electrode and is typically in the form of a pad adhesively adhered to the patient.
The return electrode typically has a relatively large patient contact surface area to minimize heat concentrations at that patient pad site (i.e., the smaller the surface area, the greater the current density and the greater the intensity of the heat.) Hence, the overall area of the return electrode that is adhered to the patient is generally important because it minimizes the chances of current concentrating in any one spot which may cause patient burns. A larger surface contact area is desirable to reduce heat intensity. The size of return electrodes is based on assumptions of the anticipated maximum current during a particular surgical procedure and the duty cycle (i.e., the percentage of time the generator is on) during the procedure. The first types of return electrodes were in the form of large metal plates covered with conductive jelly. Later, adhesive electrodes were developed with a single metal foil covered with conductive jelly or conductive adhesive. However, one problem with these adhesive electrodes was that if a portion peeled from the patient, the contact area of the electrode with the patient decreased, thereby increasing the current density at the adhered portion and, in turn, increasing the heat applied to the tissue. This risked burning the patient in the area under the adhered portion of the return electrode if the tissue was heated beyond the point where normal circulation of blood could cool the skin.
To address this problem, split return electrodes and hardware circuits, generically called Return Electrode Contact Quality Monitors (RECQMs), were developed. These split electrodes consist of two separate conductive foils arranged as two halves of a single return electrode. The hardware circuit uses an AC signal between the two electrode halves to measure the impedance therebetween. This impedance measurement is indicative of how well the return electrode is adhered to the patient since the impedance between the two halves is directly related to the area of patient contact. That is, if the electrode begins to peel from the patient, the impedance increases since the contact area of the electrode decreases. Current RECQMs are designed to sense this change in impedance so that when the percentage increase in impedance exceeds a predetermined value or the measured impedance exceeds a threshold level, the electrosurgical generator is shut down to reduce the chances of burning the patient.
As new surgical and therapeutic RF procedures continue to be developed that utilize higher current and higher duty cycles, increased heating of tissue under the return electrode may occur. Ideally, each conductive pad would receive substantially the same amount of current, therefore reducing the possibility of a pad site burn. However, this is not always possible due to patient size, incorrect placement of pads, differing tissue consistencies, etc. It would therefore be advantageous to design a return electrode pad which has the ability to detect and correct a current imbalance between pads, therefore reducing the likelihood of patient burns.